Mother's Day
by justareader13
Summary: Mother's day glee style. Puckcedes for now but if i get enough reviews i do the other couples mentioned in the fic. So for now the complete tag stands but it's subject to change.


**A.N:**** Tomorrow is Mother's Day and I just wanted to put a story up, so here's mother's day Glee-style of course.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own any characters in this fic they belong to Brain Murphy and the rest of the creators at FOX the song shown belongs to Josh Groban**

**Song Used:**** "You Raise Me Up" – Josh Groban **

Noah's POV

Today wasn't a normal day, I realized as I woke up to two pairs of small hands pushing me and whispering in my ear telling me to wake up. Usually my morning was met with 2 little devils jumping all over me but today they didn't, I cracked one eye open only to see a paper with crooked scrawl in crayon on it saying, _**Daddy wake up it's mother's day**_** , **hmm it's mother's day. _Holy hell it's mother's day_,__I thought as I carefully jumped out of bed and led the 2 children out of the room and to their bedroom. When we got to the room only then did I notice that they were already dressed, Adriana in a pink floral pattern dress, her hair clipped back with two twists at the side and Kieran in a short sleeved blue button-down and patterned jeans. I knew Adriana could dress herself (she's 6 now) but Kieran, (who was only 4 years old), couldn't do it himself especially not a button-down shirt, and they looked like their clothes had been pressed.

"Who dressed you two Ana?"

"I called our godparents to help us do something special for mommy." She said a wide grin on her face.

"Well, why don't we go downstairs?" I said. Picking up K.K and grabbing Ana's hand and going into the living room.

"Something smells ridiculously good." I commented coming into the living room to see Ana's god parents Tina and Kurt and K.K's Finn and Brittany.

"Well, Adriana gave a whole list of foods that just had to be prepared for today." Kurt responded giving me a smile as I greeted all of them with a hug.

"We're going to set the table Daddy." Ana said pulling K.K. off my lap and with her.

"Hmm, my goddaughter always taking command, she learned so well, I see more of myself in her everyday." Kurt said prideful

"Whatever, my kid's better than yours." Finn said

"Are you kidding me?"

"Guys, you two have this argument all the time can't you two stop trying to pit Kieran and Adriana against each other, they are siblings and I think you woke the babies." Tina said mediating and rubbing her protruding belly that held the twins, Finn and Kurt always had this competition trying to show up each other on being a good godfather, they even would go as far as to bribe the other's godchild, it was actually pretty sad and it's not shocking at all how Brit and Tina don't have any competition at all.

"Anyway, don't you guys have stuff to do?" I asked

"Actually yes, that's why we sent the kids to wake you. I have to meet Blaine so we can visit the children's hospital, bye." Kurt said hugging us all and leaving.

"Artie, Katana and Alex kicked me out of the house, which confused me a little at first because Alex is only one but I guess they're just planning something big for me so I gotta go, bye Noah." Brittany said kissing us all on the cheek and leaving with Kurt.

"And I got my own mama to take care of." Finn said kissing Tina's cheek while she giggled,

"See you later man," he said giving me a man hug

"Take care, Noah." Tina said still giggling a little.

"You too Tina, make sure when you're ready to pop those puppies out you hold on until I get there as godfather, it's necessary I'm there." I said kissing her cheek and hugging her best I could

"As long as you stop telling us to call you the godfather then fine." She said

"Tina." I whined

"Bye!" they were out the door and with that I walked into the dining room to see that the table had already been set with the fine china, though I had no idea how they got it down without breaking it, the Christmas/Thanksgiving silverware, the table had not flowers but an edible arrangements bouquet with only Mercedes' favorite fruits, grapes, apples, star shaped cantaloupe, chocolate honeydew daisies and pineapple tulips in a basket shaped watermelon, cinnamon burst chocolate chip pancakes, white hot chocolate tea and turkey bacon and sausages.

"We wanted to wait for you to cook mama her favowite eggs." Kieran said looking at me with his innocent smile.

"Can we?" Adriana asked with a matching smile.

"Of course we can, but you two gotta get what we need." By the time they came back with the green and red peppers, seasoning salt, butter, grated cheese and of course the eggs I already had the pan fired up and ready to make Mercy's favorite Mickey and Minnie mouse shaped cheese omelets while cooking though I felt eyes on my back so I quickly decided to get the kids out of there,

"Hey guys why don't you go make sure that Florence, Venicia and Roman get out back so they can play, after all Florence is a mother too right? She should get appreciated for Mother's Day." I said knowing as soon as I mentioned the mama Siberian husky and her two puppies they'd forget all about what we were doing. __

"Right, let's go K.K, we should help Venicia and Roman make Florence feel special too." And they went away bringing some food and water along with them.

"Well, well what do we have here." I heard my wife's voice say as she wrapped her arms around me.

"You were supposed to still be asleep." I said turning in her arms and pulling her closer to my chest placing a chaste but love filled kiss to her lips.

"Yeah, well Florence ran in wanting to get a little break from her tyrant son, Roman." She kissed her way up my chest until she was staring into my eyes and running her fingers through my Mohawk, which despite fatherhood I couldn't bring myself to part with.

"Hi." I said

"Hi." she said giggling back

"Well you should get back upstairs, pretend like you're asleep and act really surprised when they bring you down here."

"I am really surprised, you did all this?" she said looking out at our place with twinkling eyes

"No actually Ana put it all together and K.K helped a lot, I'm only doing the eggs, now get, hot mama." She left giggling, I finished the omelets and 10 minutes later Ana and KK came back surprisingly not covered head to toe in dirt, and we decided now would be the time to "wake" Mercy up.

I watched the kids as they tiptoed to the bed, I was truly surprised at how quiet they were especially seeing as who their parents were, Me and Mercy weren't the quietest people in the world, but here were our kids as quiet as church mice and as stealthy as ninjas avoiding creaky floorboards like experts on their way over to the bed, I still couldn't believe how lucky I was and it'd been 11 years, wow 11 years. Mercedes and I, surprisingly, went to the same college I went for my MBA while she went for her medical degree. After a year of friendship we decided to go on a date and it worked, 3 years later we got married (I'd finally decided to ask her after she getting on one knee in public 3 times got embarrassing to my pride and wounded my masculinity and hurt my heart every time I saw her face every time I said no), now thinking of it I don't know what I was so afraid of. Now, both at 30 years old, we had Adriana and Kieran not to mention Florence who we had before Ana and KK and the newest additions to our family Roman and Venicia (all named after places in Italy because that's where Mercedes and I got married), I'd stayed in touch with everyone from New Directions and was there when Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue got married as well as, Tina and Finn, Brit and Artie, Quinn and Sam, Rachel and Mike, Blaine and Kurt and when Santana marries Bianca in June I'll be there too, my life couldn't get any better. My musing was broken when KK and Ana broke their characters and was all of a sudden jumping on the bed and screaming,

"WAKE UP MAMA, IT'S MOTHER'S DAY!" She woke with a start as did Florence I guess they were both actually sleeping,

"Okay guys let's give both of the proud mamas some space." I said picking them up off the bed and we dragged Mercy to the dining room with Florence following behind, Mercedes put on her best surprised face when she saw it again,

"Do you like it mama? We got help from Uncle Kurt and Uncle Finn and Auntie Tina and Auntie Brittany and of course Daddy."

"I love it my sweet girl." She said kissing both of them on the cheek and then me on the lips and we sat and ate. And later on as I stood there watching my kids sing to Mercedes in the perfectly pitched, angelic voices that they got from us and surprisingly not messing up on any of the words of the Josh Groban song, tears standing still in Mercedes' eyes as she looked in admiration mean while Venicia and Roman snuggled up to Florence I realized just how lucky I am and how beautiful life really is, how moments like this will live forever in my heart and how this is where I wanna stay forever.

**(Adriana) When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;****  
><strong>**When troubles come and my heart burdened be;****  
><strong>**Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,****  
><strong>**Until you come and sit awhile with me.******

**(Kieran) You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;****  
><strong>**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;****  
><strong>**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;****  
><strong>**You raise me up... To more than I can be.******

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;****  
><strong>**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;****  
><strong>**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;****  
><strong>**You raise me up... To more than I can be.******

**(Adriana) There is no life - no life without its hunger; ****  
><strong>**Each restless heart beats so imperfectly; ****  
><strong>**But when you come and I am filled with wonder, ****  
><strong>**Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.******

**(Both) You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;****  
><strong>**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;****  
><strong>**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;****  
><strong>**You raise me up... To more than I can be.******

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;****  
><strong>**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;****  
><strong>**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;****  
><strong>**You raise me up... To more than I can be.******

**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**

**So if I get enough reviews I could make this a multi-chapter with the Mother's day views from all couples so that means, Bartie, Tinn, Klaine, Rike, Quam, Wemma, Santana and the OC I made for her Bianca. So review and tell me if I should.****  
><strong>


End file.
